


Mourning

by mercu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercu/pseuds/mercu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Isaac speak briefly in front of the sheriff's office.<br/>Her words give him comfort.<br/>His words give her strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

“She loved you too, you know.” Scott eventually says as they wait in front of the sheriff's office. Isaac can only nod numbly. Argent's instructions are already hazy in his head. The sword running through Allison's chest, her falling down, her telling Scott that she loved him, that she'll always love him, the last breath leaving her shuddering body, her cold hand hitting the ground is all he can think about.

The door opens and the sheriff calls Scott in. The alpha awkwardly pats Isaac's shoulder as he rises and attempts an encouraging smile. It's barely more than a grimace, but Isaac twitches the corners of his mouth up in return. Scott's expression momentarily brightens, then clouds again as he enters the office.

Isaac glances at Lydia and quickly averts his gaze. The banshee is still staring dully ahead, clearly still in a stupor, as she's been since Allison't death. Thus it comes a surprise when her voice, flat and lifeless suddenly breaks the silence.

“I knew she'd come looking for me.” Isaac looks up in surprise and is startled to realize that Lydia's brown eyes, full of anguish, are fixed on his face. He clears his throat awkwardly, but no words of consolation come to mind.

“Di, did you?” He asks, swallowing. The way Lydia's gaze bores into him in unnerving. He's not used to such a raw, open look on her face. She nods.

“It was in the back of my head, all this time.” She lets out a short, humorless bark of laughter. “I knew it when I wrote that message, I knew it when I waited. I knew.... I knew all the time...” Her voice breaks down as she chokes down a sob and a few solitary tears roll down her face. “All this time, I knew I couldn't save her.” She whispers, her hand going to cover her face. Isaac closes his eyes briefly and draws her into a stiff hug, then releases her after a few seconds.

“It's all my fault.” He tells her and shakes his head. Lydia looks up at him, her eyes brimming with tears, and the corners of his eyes sting. “She died because I couldn't protect her, because I couldn't protect _myself_ ,” Lydia is shaking her head, silently mouthing ' _no_ ' as he sniffles. “It's all my fault-” The banshee's finger presses to his mouth, gentle but firm.

“Stop.” She murmurs, still shaking her head. “Just, please, just stop.” She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and takes a deep breath. “Don't do that to her, to her memory.” Her voice is surprisingly strong and Isaac looks at her in surprise. “She saved you because she _wanted_ to. She came for me because she _wanted_ to. All this time, I knew, because she was brave, and strong, and she would never have _left_ me there.”

Isaac has no answer to that, so he looks down at his hands, folded in his lap. For a moment, they sit in silence, and then Lydia clears her throat. “So don't blame yourself.” She's trembling with anger, her hands drawn into tight fists. “Blame the one who gave the command to run her through with a sword.”

He doesn't know what he wants to say, but he knows that he needs to respond somehow, so he opens his mouth. Before any words can leave his lips, however, the sheriff's head pokes out of the office. “Lydia, we're ready for you. Come in.”

The blond nods and stands up, tall and proud. And in that instant, she's back to her usual self—strong, confident, ready to take on the whole world and an army of nogitsunes if needed be. She marches into the office without hesitation, without a backwards glance.

Isaac rubs his eyes tiredly and repeats Argent's instructions in his head. He's not okay, far from it, but in that moment he knows that he will be, in time.  



End file.
